


l a k u n a

by masak merah (Nasharanaa)



Series: sebuah rahasia [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9250070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasharanaa/pseuds/masak%20merah
Summary: karena, (sebenarnya) ada ruang kosong di antara kita.





	

kau datang ke kelas lebih dulu, lebih pagi dariku—dan selalu seperti itu sedari dulu.

aku berjalan menuju bangku tempatku duduk; di sebelahmu. aku menurunkan bangku, menyimpan tas, dan sebelum aku duduk, kau memberikanku sebuah senyuman (yang terlihat tertahan, atau apa, aku tidak tahu), dan aku, aku hanya bisa membalas senyumanmu, kecil. 

masih jam tujuh kurang lima belas menit. kelas ini sepi—mungkin karena sebagian yang datang pergi ke kelas lain, atau mungkin akan terlambat di hari ini; wajar, ini musim hujan. makin banyak yang terlambat.  _macet_ , katanya. atau mungkin udara yang dingin juga dijadikan alasan.

kelas itu sepi, dan yang kulakukan hanyalah memandang meja—ini sudah biasa, sebenarnya. 

sekarang musim hujan, makin hari makin aku jarang melihat sinar mentari—bahkan di siang hari sekali pun, yang ada di siang hari hanyalah hujan deras yang akan berlangsung selama kira-kira satu, satu jam setengah atau dua jam—oh, aku teringat sesuatu; aku kurang tidur tadi malam.

aku menidurkan kepalaku di meja dengan tangan sebagai bantal—tepat saat aku melakukannya, kau menyentuh pundakku, "kurang tidur lagi?" 

mengangguk, aku menambahkan, "iya." _—mimpi buruk._ biasa. aku yang insomnia sudah biasa.

kau menganggukkan kepalamu (seperti yang suka kaulakukan ketika mendapatkan penjelasan sesuatu), lalu kembali membuka bibirmu, "semoga insomnia kamu sembuh, ya—" tatapanmu aneh, kautahu. "—kan kamu butuh istirahat," aku tahu. kauselalu mengingatkanku agar selalu tidur tepat waktu.

aku mengangguk. lalu sepuluh menit berjalan. senyap. gerimis di luar, dingin.

"aku selalu pengen ngobrol sama kamu," katamu, tiba-tiba. "tapi aku bingung mau ngomong apa." 

_oh_.

"aku juga bingung mau ngomong apa," aku menjawab seadanya, kau langsung menoleh, membuat kontak mata; ada rasa terkejut di sana, lalu, senyummu mengembang.

"berarti kita sama, yah, hehehe."

aku mengangguk, tertawa kecil. 

 

_hangat_.


End file.
